


Vice Versa

by Laixi



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laixi/pseuds/Laixi
Summary: 因为一场意外，威震天和红蜘蛛互换了机体...他们得想办法换回去
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Kudos: 5





	Vice Versa

从各方面来看，1984都是个传奇年份：地球、太阳和火星在5月11日连成一线构成地球凌日，乔治·奥威尔在《一九八四》中预言的年代终于到来，半人马星系流星雨分别在7月21日和28日接连降临.......而火山下的塞伯坦人也自四百万年的沉睡中缓缓苏醒。

接下来要讲述的，是这帮塞伯坦人苏醒数个月后发生的一件小事。

1984年7月22日清晨，当威震天重新上线，他发现天花板和记录中的有所出入：那上边贴满了夜光星星贴纸。在人造星海的中央，一架头戴小王冠的F-15小模型正随着舰身晃啊晃......自不用说，那神采奕奕的红蓝色涂装和副官的如出一辙。

“红——蜘——蛛！！”

那个清晨，破坏大帝的怒吼声响彻整艘报应号——本该如此的。

然而大伙儿听到的，却是红蜘蛛用高分贝的尖嗓门自报名号。

“搞什么啊叫叫？”隔壁房间的惊天雷被这一叫强制唤醒，“离规定上线时间还有半循环呢——闹闹还在充电，小点声。”他补充说。

“你叫我什么？”威震天深深地震惊了，甚至没来得及发怒。

惊天雷思忖片刻，随即将这句话解读成了不同的意思。“好吧好吧，那红蜘蛛长官？”他戏谑地说，“哦或者，你要我叫你红蜘蛛陛下？”

他炉渣的真是反了你了！威震天举起右臂以作威慑，却发现在那上头的并非融合炮......而是纤细的氖射线枪。

天花板上的小飞机正嘲笑似地晃个不停。

有那么几微秒，威震天的CPU飞速运作......几微秒后他只是瞪了惊天雷一眼，随即重重地关上门。

吃了闭门羹的惊天雷心想，叫叫今天的起床气可不是一般的大啊。难不成他梦见了威震天吗？ 

当红蜘蛛重新上线，他发觉机体沉重得很，心情也变得同样沉重——要知道他辛辛苦苦贴在天花板上的星星贴纸不知被谁撕了个精光，就连挂在中央的F-15小飞机模型也不翼而飞。

他炉渣的谁偷了我的星星！！红蜘蛛尖声抱怨着，随后发现自个的音色变低了两个八度。

有哪里不太对劲......

此处没有F-15飞机模型，没有星星贴纸。红蜘蛛低头看了看他的机体，甚至连那上边都没有红蓝涂装。

这不是他的房间。

这甚至都不是他的机体。

想到这红蜘蛛急忙调出机体资料，名字一栏赫然写着“威震天”。太过震惊的红蜘蛛在房间里急得团团转，漫无目的地翻来找去，但在充电床床头只放着《和下属沟通的艺术：100种恐吓方法》、《第一次成立帝国就上手！》诸如此类对现状毫无助益的畅销书。

普神在上，他是想要当霸天虎头头，可绝不是以这种方式！

正当红蜘蛛焦头烂耳的时候，一早就开工的声波通过加密频道发来了讯息：

【汇报：红蜘蛛吵醒了小磁带。建议：安装隔音墙壁】

换作在平时，红蜘蛛铁定会很不耐烦；但在这个节骨眼上，汇报里“红蜘蛛”这个名字无疑吸引了他的注意力。

他现在在铁桶头的机体里——那铁桶头在哪呢？

【我去会会红蜘蛛。】他说。

不出半个循环，威震天和红蜘蛛在食堂里面面相觑，气氛出奇紧绷。

（当然，其实是红蜘蛛和威震天在食堂里面面相觑。）

考虑到霸天虎士兵们的在场，他俩交换了一个眼神，遂心领神会地同时用发声器和私人频道进行两套交流——明里一套，暗里一套。

红：我的心腹红蜘蛛啊，一大早的有何不妥？

【老铁桶头，这是什么情况啊！】

威：刚才我的发声器有点卡壳，威震天陛下。但现在一切都好，您无需担心。

【你个蠢货还有脸问我！难道不是你干的好事吗？！】

红：既然如此，那就下不为例，毕竟你是我最看好的部下。

【普神在上我承认我是想上位，但绝不是以这种方式！成天顶着个铁桶也太没品了！！】

虽然感到很不爽，但威震天居然被这句话给说服了——自恋如红蜘蛛，确实不太可能使用这个手段。

威：我深感荣耀，定不会让您失望，我的陛下。

【好吧你的嫌疑暂时解除了，当务之急是我们该怎么换回来？】

与此同时，在场的所有霸天虎士兵都怀疑他们的音频接收器出了点问题——如果不是他们的两位上司都同时喝了假高纯的话。

威震天和红蜘蛛或许八字不合，但能在霸天虎高层共事多年，他俩办事都很有效率。在短短的会面时间里，他俩不仅交换了情报，还偷偷交换了小抄。这小抄没写别的，只记录了双方平时的日程安排与注意事项，旨在不要OOC……得太严重。

九百万年来，威震天觉得当威震天真的很累。出于职业性质，威震天本就患有被害妄想（有很大一部分不是妄想），成天神经高度紧绷。他下线时倒是不会在枕边藏把剑——毕竟他无时无刻都戴着柄融合炮。

威震天觉得当威震天简直是全宇宙里数一数二的苦差事。

直到威震天当了红蜘蛛。

这天顶着红蜘蛛面孔的威震天循着小抄上的日程表去了seekers办公室，当他调出副官资料库里长长的待办事项清单时，当即感到一阵头晕。

> 伟大的红蜘蛛To Do List：
> 
> 1\. 继续整理他炉渣的文件
> 
> 2\. 三修seekers地球作战方针（这次再不过我要崩了铁桶头）
> 
> 3\. 回email（不能再拖了）
> 
> ……
> 
> 17.黑枪威震天（作为辛苦工作一天的奖励）

要不是因为红蜘蛛在他的机体内，威震天真的很想一枪崩了这个小炉渣。更要命的是，他现在开口说话就是红蜘蛛的声音，听起来很烦，所以他决定能不说话就不说话。

但这可由不得威震天。

“叫叫，你喝错高纯了？还是又被威震天打了？”威震天才工作了没一会儿，闹翻天就从他的数据板后探出头来，“你今天怎么那么沉默？”

“我没喝！”威震天厉声反驳，但他随即回想起红蜘蛛小抄里的内容——别对闹闹太凶，不然他会心情低落暴饮暴食吃空粮仓——赶忙缓和了语气说：“没啥事，你该干嘛该嘛去。“

闹翻天似乎还有满油箱的问题想问，这时惊天雷突然凑近，在前者的音频接收器旁耳语了几句……闹翻天随即露出一个心领神会的笑容，看得威震天起了一身的铁皮疙瘩。

“我懂的叫叫，我懂的，”闹翻天颔首道，“我和惊子一开始也是这样，过段日子就好了。”

你懂个炉渣个懂！威震天感到头更痛了。但眼下，他又实在不想多费口舌……只好故作深沉地点了点头。

为什么啊普神，破坏大帝出厂以来头一回对创世神埋怨道，为什么要这样对待我。

地球人的悲喜并不相通，塞伯坦人的也是。当威震天头疼欲裂的时候，红蜘蛛正坐在“破坏大帝专用”办公室里感到一丝窃喜：老威头平时给他布置那么多任务，谁想到现在都落到了他自个头上！报应啊报应。

红蜘蛛觉得，除了涂装丑了点、机体老了点、CPU运转得慢了点……当威震天实在是太惬意了。

直到声波带着战略文件压缩包找上门来。

“申请：请给予进一步指示，威震天陛下，”声波发来讯息，“您平时向来在纽约时间8AM前下达命令，今天迟了4分08秒尚未通知，有何异样？”

“哦，哦……” 红蜘蛛这才想起小抄内容，赶忙清了清嗓子说：“Excellent，soundwave。没什么需要担心的，什么也没有。”

威震天写给红蜘蛛的小抄是这样的：

> 1\. 声波办事靠谱，总之先夸一夸
> 
> 2\. 声波值得信赖，和你不一样

如此种种，如此种种。威震天总共写了50条建议，其中有五分之一都是在变着法子夸声波，搞得红蜘蛛心里很不是滋味。

他决定要给声波找点茬……

但声波却率先发来了一堆战略文件压缩包。

“报告：您昨天布置的方案已完成，请过目。”声波微一颔首，“如无其他，容我先行告退去照顾小磁带。重申：建议在红蜘蛛房间安装隔音墙壁，严重影响小磁带充电质量。”

“......我会考虑的。”

红蜘蛛决定要在声波的方案书里狠狠挑刺。

四百万年来，威震天和红蜘蛛首次达成共识：从来没有哪个地球日这么难熬过。

当威震天在待办事项清单打上第16个勾（最后一个理所当然地空着），红蜘蛛也审阅战略文件审阅得够呛（他不得不去征询铁桶头的意见）。当晚红蜘蛛传唤了威震天——但所有人都觉得是威震天传唤红蜘蛛到他的寝室里去。

一旁的惊天雷吹了个口哨，闹翻天又露出了那个莫名其妙的笑容，俩机还在嘀咕什么“四百万年了，老威头和叫叫终于开窍了…”云云。

威震天本想辩驳个几句，随后心想你俩爱咋咋地——而这绝不是因为他有什么私心的缘故。

当晚红蜘蛛正以威震天的模样坐在充电床边缘等他，一副有苦难言的模样。

【当霸天虎头头的感觉如何啊，小炉渣？】

威震天见状低沉地笑了。虽然自个也过得够呛，但一想到躯壳里的红蜘蛛正饱受折磨，他就深感喜悦。

【彼此彼此，老铁桶。】

红蜘蛛不甘示弱地说。

【查到什么有用的没有？】威震天单刀直入。

【我到全球网络查了查，发现地球文化似乎盛行灵魂互换这回事，许多通俗作品都有类似的桥段，】红蜘蛛说，【比如《辣妈辣妹》、《女男变错身》、《转校生：再见亲爱的》......】

顶着红蜘蛛面孔的威震天表情愈来愈扭曲。

【还有《皮皮鲁恐怖易位》，】红蜘蛛小心翼翼地补充。

【地球文化一文不值！】威震天怒骂道，【比起浪费时间看什么《辣妈辣妹》，我们得找出症结所在！快给我好好想想，过去几天你都干了些什么？】

【我啥也没干！】红蜘蛛连连喊冤，【我有好好工作，没偷偷喝高纯，也没跑去汽车人那儿……】说到这，红蜘蛛突然脸色一变。

哦，该不会是 **那个** 吧，他想。

威震天显然没漏过这一表情变化。

【你想到了什么？】他质问道。

【不，那不太可能……】红蜘蛛吞吞吐吐。

【说还是不说？】威震天习惯性地晃了晃融合炮——但现在融合炮成了氖射线枪，威慑力大减。

【是流星，】一会后，红蜘蛛传来讯息：【昨天夜里，我和闹闹他们飞出去，看了场从半人马星系来的流星雨。】

威震天挑了挑眉，等着他说下去。

【有个全宇宙通用的民间说法，如果向流星……许愿，】前任科学家说出这个词，感到一阵受辱，【或许会实现也说不准。当然啦，我是不怎么相信的，但惊天雷很执着，所以我也……试了试。无伤大雅。】

【无伤大雅？】威震天怒笑道，【红蜘蛛，你最好说清楚，你到底许了什么愿？】

【呃……就像往常那样，我想当霸天虎头头？】红蜘蛛眼见威震天（或者说，他自己的）的脸变得更黑，赶忙补充：【还有……】

【还有？】

红蜘蛛挣扎了会，随后自暴自弃般地说：【还有，我想搞搞清楚……这么多年来，你个铁桶头里到底成天在想些什么。】

威震天闻言愣怔几秒，一时陷入沉默。随后，他以红蜘蛛的声音笑出了声，不知是发出嘲笑，还是深感愉快......或者两者都有。

“红蜘蛛啊红蜘蛛……”

他这回直接用发声器唤道。声波能捕捉到报应号里的所有音频，威震天对此再清楚不过，但他想，若是让声波听到也无所谓。

在酝酿话语的几秒里，威震天看着他原先的机体，也看着在里边的红蜘蛛——红蜘蛛同时看着他。

“下一场流星雨什么时候会来？”

威震天最后只是这么问。

众所周知塞伯坦人的寿命很长很长，并不能把每天都记得那么清楚。但霸天虎士兵们依稀记得在1984年有那么几天，威震天和红蜘蛛都怪怪的——他们总会神秘兮兮地眉来眼去，用私人加密频道说些不可告人的事儿。据声波记载，在那七天里，他俩会用自己的名字呼唤对方，再不时发出几声轻笑——当然，声波没把这事告诉任何人（那年《请以你的名字呼唤我》还没上映......但声波将之理解为某种情趣）。

如此这般，没有第三人得知破坏大帝和他副官互换机体的这场小意外。然而所有在报应号上的霸天虎都记得，1984年7月有接连两场流星雨莅临地球，前后相隔仅七天。那一年惊天雷尚未察觉他剧本家的命运，但文艺青年的潜质令他在第二场流星雨即将到来时再度蠢蠢欲动。28日当晚，这架小飞机犹豫了不到几微秒，就独自飞出报应号降下大气层观赏这番奇景......再然后，他在盛大的光雨中看到威震天和红蜘蛛在夜色里同行。那时威震天没有说话，红蜘蛛也没有黑枪，四百万年以来的头一遭，他们在密歇根湖边并肩遥望无数坠落的星星碎片，似乎在那一瞬间就彼此的存在达成了某种短暂的和解。

END

**Author's Note:**

> PS：1984年没有什么流星，但1984年也没有什么塞伯坦人...所以就是这么回事（但地球凌日是真的）


End file.
